


Ice Cream and Truffle Oil

by Jonk



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alex (Stardew Valley) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stardew Valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonk/pseuds/Jonk
Summary: Alex is in love with the reader/player, and the summer heat is driving him crazy. A trip to the farm leads to something more, letting them finally have the passionate time that they both had been dreaming of.This is Alex X Male!Reader, where the reader is the farmer! Enjoy!





	Ice Cream and Truffle Oil

Summer, day thirteen, year two.

Alex had been friends with the “new” farmer for about a year, now, and he’d never felt closer to a man. Mentally, at least. He’d had a couple of “bros” throughout High School, but none of them had been anyone he felt emotionally close with. This was different, though. The emotional pull he felt to ___ was different from anything he’d ever felt, and he knew that from the deep conversations they could have, to Alex panting his name in bed while touching himself.

 

He had never considered himself gay before, or even bisexual for that, but there was something about your personality that just attracted him to you. Talking with you and scanning his eyes over your face always made him wonder how your skin felt. Rough, most likely, from all the farm work and mining, but probably warm. He wondered what those chapped lips would feel like on his, and how you would sigh as he left small kisses along your neck. He had seen you shirtless a few times, as you’d sometimes pop by on hot days after working, or when you went to the spa to relax, and fuck, you were attractive. You weren’t as muscular as Alex himself, but he could definitely admire the slowly defining muscles beneath your skin, imagining his hands running up and down your stomach.

Alex, shaking his head to rid of his thoughts, started to walk west, heading to the local farm. He thought of all the gifts and knick-knacks you had given him over time and decided he’d bring an ice cream “on the house” as a small showing of his gratitude. Getting to the edge of the lot, he started looking around, seeing you using your scythe to harvest some grain, throwing some into a chest and putting the rest into the shipping bin. Alex called you, giving a small wave while jogging over. You smiled at him, give a small nod as recognition.

“Hey! Alex! What’s up?” you asked, looking over his face. It was so warm outside that Alex felt like he was gonna melt, and your soft expression and tough body didn’t help. Alex smiled a little, holding the ice cream out towards you, scratching his neck a little.

“I decided to bring you some ice cream. It’s hot out, and you gotta be careful about the heat. Pushing yourself physically is good, but passing out from heat exhaustion isn’t.” You raised your eyebrows a little, but smiled and grabbed the ice cream with gratitude. He motioned for Alex to come with as he went over to sit down on the steps to his house.

“Thanks, man! I appreciate that! Better put this poor ice cream out of its misery before it completely melts along with the rest of us.” You both chuckled before you started eating the ice cream, taking hearty licks at the icy treat, not realizing how much redder Alex’s face became as he went over and sat beside you.

There was a comfortable silence between you as you ate your ice cream, sighing at the relief the cold was giving you. At least, it was comfortable to you. Alex, however, was having a bit of trouble staying calm. He was a healthy young man, and his libido suddenly decided it craved to show that as the vanilla ice cream was licked up and followed by a sigh. As you finished the ice cream, you looked at Alex, about to thank him again, but realizing how red he was.

“You alright?” You asked, worried about if HE was the one about to suffer from heat exhaustion.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little warm.” A lie was better than the truth.

You got up and grabbed Alex up, pulling him inside your house before he got a say in it.

“There, now we’re in shade and with the ac! Hopefully, you’ll cool down a bit now. Do you need a glass of water?” Alex sat down, giving a small nod, not trusting himself to speak. You turned around, grabbing a glass from a cabinet and filling it with water, putting it on the table next to Alex before sitting down.

Alex muttered a quick thanks before grabbing the glass, chugging the entire thing in a few seconds, earning a giggle from you.

“Thirsty?” You asked, teasing him a little.

“God, you know it.” Did you mean for the water? He wasn’t sure. No matter what, it was true. He groaned a little, furrowing his eyebrows in disgust at himself. How could he make such a fool of himself in front of you; his friend. You perked up, a worried look on your face.

“You alright dude?” Your voice was filled with concern. Concern for  _him_. God, he wishes he could just ravage you. Maybe he should.

“I’m… I’m fine.” He muttered, sitting up straight and looking at the clock.

You stood up, walking over with furrowed brows. “Don’t bullshit me, man.”

Alex looked at you, body still shining faintly of sweat from working outside. He couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up, grabbing your neck and curling an arm around your waist, pulling you into a kiss, and it was fucking. Amazing.

After a bit, you leaned into the kiss, groaning a bit into it. How it drove Alex crazy.

“Fuck, ___ I need you so bad.” Alex ground his groin into the other to prove his point, letting out a small grunt.

“I never thought you’d ask, Alex.” You replied with need, feeling yourself hardening. Alex growled, grabbing your arms and pushing you against the nearest wall. He started kissing along your slightly sweat covered neck, occasionally parting his lips and letting his tongue explore the salty, sensitive skin. You gently moaned, tilting back your head as both your face and your dick started to redden. Alex let go of one of your wrists, using it to trail his hand across your stomach, touching the toned muscles. Finally, he got what he wanted. He started thrusting his groin against yours, savoring that sweet, sweet friction.

He felt the pre-cum spread in his underwear, rubbing uncomfortably against him. He reached down, popping open the button of his jeans, never leaving your neck with his mouth. He pulled down his pants, feeling the cooler air of the house stray over his legs. You followed cue with your free hand, undoing and pulling down your pants, letting out a small groan at the air on your dick.

“No underwear? Disgusting, ___.” Alex muttered, earning a small blush from the other.

“Farming is h-hard work!” you whined out, feeling yourself throb at the others words. Alex brought his hand down, smearing you pre across the head before giving a quick stroke.

“Hard, you say?” He purred into your ear, a playful smirk on his face as you gasped out. He continued stroking you up and down, listening to your pleasant moans as he slowly jerked you off.

“Hnn, Alex, please, get inside me.” Alex tsk’d, shaking his head.

“You made me wait for so long for this only for you to be such a needy bitch?” He muttered, receiving a small quick nod from the farmer. He faked a sigh, looking around for some kind of lubricant. He spotted a full bottle of truffle oil on the kitchen table, grabbing it and applying it to two of his fingers. “Lean against the wall, spread your legs.” He ordered, getting down on his knees. You nodded, doing as he said, holding onto the wall for dear life.

He looked up at you as he slowly started thrusting in his pointer finger, hearing you gasp out at every small thrust. You almost thrust your hips down to meet his hand, loving the feeling.

“Al-eex.. Pleeaseee... I need more,” you whined, scratching the wall with your worn down nails. He obliged, looking up at you while thrusting in his second finger, making you keen.

“You’re so ready for me, baby boy,” Alex whispered, a mix of lust and love intertwining in his words. He pulled out his fingers, earning him a desperate whine from you. He stood up, pulling down his boxers to smear some more truffle oil on his thick, red cock.

You looked on as he jerked himself off a bit, making sure that the lubricant was smeared on properly. Once done, he smirked at you, stepping closer with lit eyes and heavy lids. He reached his rough hands around you, grabbing your ass cheeks gently, digging his nails into the soft skin.

“You ready, handsome?” he whispered, looking at how big of a mess  _you_  were for  _him_ , and  _him_ only.

“Y-yes, please, Alex..” You whimpered, intertwining your hands behind his neck and lifting a leg up around his waist, showing off your ass to Alex’s dick. Alex quickly swooped up the other leg, holding you up against the wall by your legs as he started slowly gliding into you. God, it hurt, but it felt so, so good to be filled up by Alex and his girthy length. You let out a sigh when he got all the way in, feeling like you were about to explode from being so full.

“You’re so big, Alex.” You muttered, licking your lips. “I can’t wait for you to move. To cum in my ass and claim me as yours. To mark me up and take me. Alex, I-” you got cut off as he quickly pulled out and thrust back in, beginning a slow pace. You swore you could feel every vein and bump as he thrust in and out. How you would praise him if your vocal cords weren’t busy being abused.

“You sound so good for me, baby,” Alex growled, almost sounding feral as he forced his nails into your ass cheeks, most likely marking them, but lord knew you didn’t care nor mind. “So sweet, so needy, so hot.” He whispered, thrusting faster, making you yell as he hit your prostate. Thank you, grandpa, for placing the house fairly far away from the others.

Alex himself was starting to let out quite a bit of sound, too. It was his dream come true, but wow, how it was better than any dream ever could be. The sounds, the sweet feeling of your ass around his dick, your hair slightly bobbing from the movement, your nails scratching down along his back. It was all so, so sweet. Unimaginably so.

“Alex, I-I’m gonna cum!” You yelled, holding onto him tighter as your prostate was abused by his tip, the thrusting going at a mind-numbing pace.

“Cum for me, baby” Alex groaned, speeding up just a little to encourage your ejaculation. You came with a yell, strings of cum staining your chest and Alex’s t-shirt. The tightening around Alex’s dick was enough to make him cum as well, releasing all of his seed into the others ass before pulling out.

Fatigued, Alex carried you to the bedroom, laying you both down on your bed, holding you close as you did the same.

“I love you,” Alex muttered, a blush spreading across his cheeks and slight fear of rejection pooling in his stomach.

“I love you, too, Alex.” You whispered, a huge smile crossing your face. Alex sighed with relief, giving you a small kiss on the forehead.

“You’re an ass, by the way.” You said, looking towards the kitchen. Alex furrowed his brows, looking at you in confusion. “That truffle oil was for Lewis! He had asked me for it through the mail not that long ago,” you faked a small glare at him, making him erupt in laughter.

He kissed you again, following it up with an affectionate hug. “Teach me how, and I’ll make him a completely new bottle.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants any other Stardew Male!Reader, then leave a comment with the character and what you'd like! I am up for doing Trans!Reader stories as well! Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading!


End file.
